The Wall
by The Mauve Lantern
Summary: You are cordially invited to attend a production of The Wall, a new musical/tragedy about the troubling life of a young boy who loses himself in time, walling himself up. Rated M for use of drugs, violence, sex and imagery.
1. Scene 1: In the ED?

The Wall

By The Mauve Lantern

Chapter 1: In the ED?

At a large theater in New York City, crowds of people are filing in, getting themselves prepared for the story that is to come. From what the brochures told them, this is "A life-changing drama that will shake you to your very core."

"Sounds exciting!" one lady whispers to her husband, as they slowly make their way over to their seats.

"I know," the man says, "It's gotten rave reviews from every critic; it must be a masterpiece!"

A group of teenagers enters and sits near the front; the head of the party, Derek, won these tickets in a contest, and so he brought his friends with him, knowing they enjoyed this kind of dark, angst-ridden stuff.

Leila leans over to Derek and tells him, "Thanks for the tickets; I wanted to see this soooooo badly!"

"It's no problem," the boy replies as he makes himself comfortable in his chair, "I know you guys love this tragic stuff, so I thought this would be a treat for you."

"Derek, you ROCK!" Peter shouts, before an usher tells him to settle down.

Soon, the lights have gone out in the theater, leaving the audience in rapt attention, eagerly awaiting what's to come.

From behind the stage, a voice can barely be heard; it sounds like a young man asking a question, but one can't be sure. No one is able to hear the first part of the sentence, and the audience can only catch, "…we came in?" Silence falls again, and the theater is left in stony silence, interrupted only by a coughing man in the front row.

Suddenly, a distorted organ can be heard, banging out a mad noise as a guitar joins in, creating a warped melody. Everyone in the audience is nearly blown out of their seats by the onslaught of noise, until it lightens up when a boy walks out on stage.

This boy is wearing a very orange t-shirt, and a pair of purple shorts that fall to his skinny knees. His sneakers are blue, and his knee-high socks are red; on top of his head, he has a black hat that resembles a sock. His face is calm and tranquil as he stands there in the spotlight, and the boy smiles in a way as he begins to sing in a fairly high pitch:

_So you thought you might like to_

_Go to the show…_

_To feel the warm thrill of confusion,_

_That space cadet glow._

As he sings, his smile becomes a smirk, and then in his song, he asks:

_Tell me is something eluding you, sunshine?_

_Is this not what you expected to see?_

_If you want to find out what's behind these cold eyes,_

_You'll just have to blow your way through this disguise!_

The boy threw his arms into the air on the last verse and pointed to the lights, screaming:

_LIGHTS!_

When the lights grew brighter and covered the entire stage, he shouted backstage:

_ROLL THE SOUND EFFECTS!_

A loud rumbling could be heard throughout the entire theater, and the audience was filled with a mix of awe and fear. The boy on stage cried out:

_ACTION!_

_DRY ICE!_

Smoke began to fill the stage as the curtains slowly rose, and the boy ran backstage screaming:

_DROP IT ON 'EM!_

_DROP IT ON 'EM!_

Now, an air raid siren blared, forcing everyone to cover their ears and cringe. Amidst the siren, the sound of a falling bomb could be heard, and it grew louder and louder until…


	2. Scene 2: The Thin ED

**Scene 2: The Thin ED**

All noise in the theater ceased, save for the soft whine of a baby, which came from the stage. As the smoke cleared, a 30-year-old woman was revealed; in her arms was a small bundle, presumably the baby that was crying. As it cried, the mother gently lulled it to sleep.

When rocking the babe back and forth proved useless, she tried to sing a lullaby, despite the tears that fell from her own face. She sang to the infant in her arms:

_Momma loves her baby,_

_And Daddy loves you too._

_And the sea may look warm to ya, babe, _

_And the sky may look blue._

_But oooooo babe…_

_Oooooooo baby blue…_

_Oooooo ooohh babe…_

The mother cried as her baby finally went to sleep, and she walked off stage right, carrying the sleeping infant in her arms.

Once she left the stage, the scenery changed, revealing a winter landscape; the backdrop had an image of a frozen pond, and a dozen kids slipped around on the stage, as though they were skating on the ice.

Three boys took presence in the scene, however: the boy from the first scene, who now wore a large, fluffy orange jacket and blue ice skates; he was joined by two other boys, who looked to be his age.

On his left was a tall boy who had pale, yellow skin; on his head was a snowcap that was extra-long, and draped down his back. He had a green jacket on, and a baggy pair of jeans on underneath those; a raggedy pair of black sneakers adorned his feet.

At the first boy's right was a short boy who was tying on a pair of ice skates; his skin was slightly red, as if from a sunburn. He had rather long black hair, and three strands dangled in his face; he was wearing a yellow jacket that had a white collar and a red stripe on the side, and a pair of blue jeans.

The first boy stammered, "E-Edd-ddy, a-are you ssssssure this is s-s-safe?"

"'Course it is, Double D!" the short boy, Eddy, replied as he laced his skates up, "Everybody else is doing it, why can't we!?"

"It's THIN ICE, Eddy! It could break at any moment!" Double D shrieked.

The tallest boy wrapped his arm around his nervous friend and told him, "There's nothing to worry about, Double D! It's got Ed's Seal of Authoritah, so you know it's good!"

Double D sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this, you guys…"

Eddy and Ed finish lacing their skates up, while their friend watches from the hill; the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach hasn't vanished. "This isn't going to end well," the pale boy mumbles as he looks into the clear blue sky, "Not at all."

Down below, on the ice, a young blonde-haired girl and a red-headed boy are skating on the ice, and the boy says to the girl, "Sure is cool, huh Nazz?"

"Yeah!" Nazz happily exclaims, "This is so much fun, Kevin!"

A tall, tan, black-haired boy is wearing an odd costume while he skates on the ice, and he laughs as he says, "HOHO! This is much fun, Johnny-the-wood-boy! Rolf has not had this much fun since the Hrgltrok of 1997!"

Johnny, a smaller boy, skates circles around Rolf as he smiles and tells him, "I know! I can't believe they were telling us this was dangerous!"

On the other side of the pond, farther away from the other children, two young children are skating across the pond; there is a little girl with red hair and a boy with curly blonde hair.

The boy is nervous, and he asks the girl, "S-Sarah? Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, Jimmy," Sarah says calmingly, "Everyone else is doing it, so we should be able to do it too!"

"O-Okay…"

After his friends go down to the ice, Double D is left alone on the hill to watch as everyone down below has fun skating. He would join them, but his mother had told him that the thin ice was dangerous, and would be the death of him. As he sits, the boy begins to sing a song to himself:

_If you should go skating_

_On the thin ice of modern life,_

_Dragging behind you the silent reproach_

_Of a million tear-stained eyes…_

It was no secret that Double D was a miserable child: his mother was overprotective, his father had died in the Iraq War, and he was forced to get high marks in school. Only his friends Ed and Eddy knew that he cried at night.

As he sang to himself, a splintering sound could be heard from the far side of the lake, where Sarah and Jimmy were. A crack appeared in the background, and Jimmy and Sarah began to freak out.

"SARAH, WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" screeched Jimmy.

"I DON'T KNOW, JIMMY!" Sarah screamed as her friend fell to the stage and was dragged off the stage, a splash of water appearing onstage as the splintering sound became a large CRRRRRR-AAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKK!

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Double D watched from the hilltop, and he observed his peers trying to rescue the poor boy who had fallen into the ice. For a few seconds, he did nothing; a minute passed, and he began to slowly sing to himself again:

_Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice_

_Appears under your feet._

_You slip out of your depth and out of your mind,_

_With your fear flowing out from behind_

_You as you claw the thin ice._

Eddy shouted, "DOUBLE D, GET HELP!" This shook the boy back to reality, and he stood up and off stage, heading for his house, and his mother. The curtains fell, and the scene changed.


End file.
